Episode 247: Tangled Up in Carl
"Tangled Up in Carl" was originally released on April 13, 2015, at 7:44 AM. Description Please, while you're listening to (and hopefully enjoying) this episode, spare a thought - a prayer, even - for Justin's dry, dry mouth. He's going through a lot right now, specifically with regards to his soda deficiency. Suggested Talking Points Wet Mouth, Marc Ecko Good, Snake Expertise, Workout Pizza, Jokes on Demand, Arby's Street Fight Outline Intro - Justin runs out of soda before the podcast. 06:34 - I have several jobs where I have Lost and Found bins that fill up with pretty nice clothes that stay there for months on end. My question is two-fold: first, what is the statute of limitations on Lost and Found items, how long do I have to wait before I can claim one as my own; second, what is the statute of limitations on wearing clothes to work that I score from Lost and Found at work? -- Free Clothes in California 10:37 - Y - Sent in by Matt Estevez, from Yahoo Answers user Ethan, who asks: Best non beginner snake? i am getting a new snake but do not want an ametur level snake such as a ball python or corn snake Update: i have a budget of $400 £270 15:44 - My girlfriend and I attend Planet Fitness regularly. The first Monday of every month they provide free pizza. Due to my work schedule, we can only get there at the tail end of the pizza offerings, and we don't want to eat and then workout. So is it okay to just go, eat some pizza, and leave? Are we good? -- Planet Pizza in Pennsylvania 21:37 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Spurling, from Yahoo Answers user Sdxzxz, who asks: Ladies, I bring my guitar almost everywhere to impress women, does this work? FOr example If I go to a party or a store i ll usually bring my case with me and if i see a woman i like I will get it out and play it hoping she hears. what i don t understand is why it doesn t seem to work, the other day I was at target and the most attractive woman i ve seen in years was shoppping and got my guitar out and played wonderwall but she didn t come over. I went and asked her out and she said no!!! Don;t women love guitar players? confused right now, it s work a few times but not as often as I thought My coworkers like it at least 25:01 - MZ - Sponsored by MeUndies. Sponsored by Harry's. Sponsored by Chance Needs Surgery. Personal message from Chris. Advertisement for Rendered. 33:07 - I've been doing comedy for about a year now and I find more and more I'm being introduced to people as a comedian. How do I deal with the dreaded, "Oh, you're a comedian? Tell me a joke." Obviously I don't feel the need to prove my merits to the boorish people who ask this, but I'd like to hear what you three would do in this situation; you must get this crap once in a while. -- What Am I, A Joke Jukebox? 38:24 - Y - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user josh>sic, who asks: What would you do if an Arby's Manager punched you in the face..? Okay. So my friend and I go into an arbys to get some food last night. Not going to lie, kinda short on cash so we dont order any drinks. Instead ask for a water cup when our food is ready. You know? The manager tells us in a real douche bag way that the water isn't working and no we cant have a water cup. It was like we were asking him anything outrages just a cup. I ask for something else and he just continues to be way to concerned about his job. I'm a server, I work in a restaurant. So i think this guy is crazy one for being so rude, two he has to be able to supply us with something to drink. We finish our meal and I decide it would be funny if, i knock over a rather large stack of cups that are sitting on the counter. Oops. Now this is where it gets interesting. My friend and I proceed to the exit. There is a guy at the door, he is using the usual fcuk you bla bla bla..verbal fighting stuff. We kinda laugh and continue walking towards the car. Half way to the car I get clocked in the face from behind. The Manager ran out of the store with two other employees. Punched me in the face, and the other employee shoved my friend to the ground. I got hit pretty good. This guy had a running start and I was completely blind sighted. I was down for a second. My friend jumped right up from being shoved, he saw me get whacked. So naturally he is defending me. I didn't really see that part, but i know he got him a few good times the guy ended up running in with blood all over his lip and shirt. The other two guys are just talking sh*t to me surrounding me trying to scare me. A man pulls up and breaks up the fight. We go straight home. I have a HUGE FAT LIP, my jaw wont even close right, and my teeth hurt really bad. Friend shirt is ripped up blood all over it. We talk about it for a while. Figure we should call the cops so we do. Arbys had called the cops two. Exaggerated the story told them we threw stuff and faught them first whatever you know. We told the cops our story..but, What do we do Now. 45:50 - Housekeeping 52:14 - FY - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user Engineer Adam, who asks: My life hasn't been the same since Pluto lost its Planet Recognition? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Video Games Category:Rachel Rosing Category:Zoe Kinsky